


A funeral made of fire

by fauxsoup



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other, mentions of catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxsoup/pseuds/fauxsoup
Summary: Ash had always been fascinated by fire, he often would stare into the fireplace in Golzine's mansion and daydream about the life he could of had.He hated how he was still fascinated by it as it burned Shorter's body.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, could be taken as ash/shorter
Kudos: 4





	A funeral made of fire

Ash had always been fascinated by fire, fascinated by how easily it could destroy, how easily it could spread, how it left chaos in its path. 

Once someone described Ash as a fire, leaving death and destruction in its way.

At the time, Ash didn't mind it, it was welcome compared to the usual devil remark he would get, or any catcalling and sexual comment about him. He once associated fire with freedom, nothing could contain it. 

Ash would rather die than be compared to fire now, as he stared into the flames that consumed Shorter's corpse, As his purple hair turned to ash and dust and his features unrecognizable. He now associated fire with his closet friend, the same friend that he had shot and brought this fate onto. He looked at Abraham's corpse in the corner, where the flames were barely beginning to reach him. Ash thought that this fate was much more suited for that man. 

Ash winced as the flames grew hotter, warmer. He used to associate Shorter with warmth, he was practically a walking heater, it seemed he could never get cold. He loved the warmth that Shorter would bring. This warmth was nothing like Shorter's, and he hated it. 

There where so many things that he hated at that moment, Golzine, Abraham, the warmth, banana fish, the gun he held to shoot. 

But the thing he hated the most at the moment was the fact that even as the flames destroyed Shorter, as he watched as Shorter's shades melted onto the floor from the heat, he was still fascinated by the fire. And he hated it so much. 

He remembered Shorter being afraid by fire, though Shorter would never admit it. Ash remembers Shorter telling him a story that happened in his childhood were he got to close to a fire and he got hurt, he still had the scar from it. Though now Ash couldn't tell through the flames

He hated that he destroyed Shorter using something the man hated, something he was scared of.

And yet Ash was still fascinated by it, and he absolutely hated it

**Author's Note:**

> if your here from twitter i'm so sorry


End file.
